Found
by WittyisGeorge17
Summary: Amu's dad gets a job in Tokyo, and Amu has to go too. How will she cope with the loss of home,friends,and the one she loves? Read to find out, hopefully better than summary. AmuxIkuto!


**Hey all of you out there that are awesome enough to be reading what i would call " my pathetic excuse for a story." I'm sorry if it's bad, or worse than even i think, it's my first Fanfiction story, but that's not an excuse so yeah.  
Besides me being down on this story, i'd just like to say that before you flame or give any super negative critiscm, i'd like if stopped and thought to yourself, " now how would i feel if someone did this to me?" I do however somewhat like and appreciate those of you who are able to give good constructive crticism, it will get me to respond and work a whole lot harder than the flaming kind.**

**Now before i begin i would just like to say that i do NOT own Shugo Chara! in anyway. Thank You!**

**Chapter One: Leaving You Behind**

I trudged to school in my raincoat, it was pouring out, the dark gray dismal clouds reflecting my sulllen mood perfectly. My name is Hinamori Amu, but I prefer Amu-chan. I am currently attending Saiyo High and have just entered my freshman, or ninth grade year. So why you may ask is my tempermant not light and happy with feelings of joy for my highschool years? Because i'm not happy, i'm moving. When my mother had told me, I had used my 'Cool-n-Spicy' attitude to brush off; but truthfully those words stll, even now 2 hours later, rang in my ears like a death sentence. She told me that a major photography center, in Tokyo, had wanted my dad for their buisness and that he had happily accepted. We would be leaving this very night. the only good thing about today would be me getting to spend a few last moments with my friends while my mother packed away our lives at home.

Unlike me, her and Ami were more excited than ever; flipping through Tokyo's latest fashion magazines and planning their next shopping extravaganza. I really loathed photography right now. I sighed quietly, so as not to alert the still sleeping charas hanging in the bag slung across my shoulder. It would do no good to upset them as well. i was broken out of my gloom-fille filled thoughts by Yaya calling to me excitedly from the front doors of the highschool. It really was a gorgeous place to go to school. I sighed again before rearanging my features into a pleasant and cheery smile that could fake out even though those who knew me well, and walked overto greet her and the rest of the guardians; all waiting for me to catch up with them before stepping into the mouth of the cavernous school.

" Amu-chii " Yaya whined, " What took you so long?" She looked at me faking an exasperated expression, before giving up and bursting into giggles. Seriously, how she could be so care free I would never know. I shook my head in fake impatience before letting myself smile a little a more.

" Yo, Amu " Kukai greeted me, smiling and pulling me into a bear hug. " Great to see you "  
I laughed slightly, " You too Kukai."

I looked over to my left where I had noticed Tadase standing, and saw him smile at me politely. Two years ago, i would have blushed had he smiled at me in anyway, but now i just smiled back and no one but me, myslef, and I would ever know unless i suddenly had the urge to say what I felt. That day was not today. I had been noticing, more recently especially, how i never really blushed for Tadase anymore. not when he smiled, not on the occaisons when he had gathered enough courage or felt the need to hold my and, not even the time this summer when he had tried to kiss me, and i had turned away; making up a really lame excuse in the process. Truth was, i just didn't see Tadase like that anymore. Nowadays my attenion was captured, by-oh how do I explain something like this-, the sway of a certain cats tail. My favorite color was midnight blue, and I only ever blushed around one person anymore. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I would have told someone by now, if it weren't for the fact that Ikuto was still working for Easter, and was therefore still our enemy and by all rights most defiantly off limits. But a girl could always dream right? I suddenly found myself wishing I could see him one last time before I had to leave, the perfect farewell present.

" Earth to Amu!" Kukai yelled, already halfway through the doors to the entryway of the school. " You gonna sit there and daydream all day, or are you gonna catch up and come to class?"

"I'm coming" I shouted heading up to the doors where he stood waiting. I dreaded telling them that i wouldn't be here tomorrow, or ever again for that matter, at this afternoon's Guardians meeting. I sighed for the third time that day and mentally prepared myslef for the long day of school ahead.

Three hours and four intellectually draining classes later, I hurried across the grounds to the guardians tea table where my horrible secret was just waiting to be realeased. By this time Suu, Mikki, and Ran had already been awake for several hours, and gone off to play with the other charas.

Kiseki was probably drawing up another plan for schoolwide domination and had the others caryying out multiple three would be exhausted tonight. They could sleep in the car though as we drove away from the town we had lived in for so long.  
"Okay so Yaya we need you to supervise office work today, and Kukai your in cahrge of all things sports. Rami if you could keep a look out for x-eggs and alert Amu to anything suspicious, that would be most welocme. Kairi, you and I will be helping teachers set up the gym for the homecoming dance tonight........" Tadase trailed off as I entered the group, and everyone looked up from whatever had been occupying their attention. " Amu, you'll be look-out again today. Do you mind?" he asked, starting up again.

"No, but when your finished i do have an announcement to make." I said. At least todays work would be simple, I was always on look-out duty.

"Of course, I'm finshing now" he replied. "Everyone know what their doing? Yes? Okay, Amu you're on." He sat down and left me standing there, all eyes trained on my face, watching me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to have to say this, it would ruin everyone's day and i would feel guilty the rest of the night. I took a deep breath, i had to do it.

"I...I'm moving" I stuttered, lifting my gaze feom the grass below my feet to the shocked gazes of my friends sitting around me. Nobody spoke and i felt awkward just standing there, with everyone still sitting there staring at me. "So.....yeah." I finished, shuffling my feet, waiting for anything to happen, for anyone to speak. I was saved by a distraught Yaya crying out loudly.

"Oh Amu-chan, you cant leave, you can't!" she cried; springing up from her chair to run around the table where everyone sat, to launch herself at me and pin me in a hug so tight it was hard to breathe.

"I have to Yaya, but you could come visit me on some weekends, and on christmas break, spring break too....." Great now I was crying, my outside character riped away in all of my emotions. " Tokyo isn't that far, 4-5 hours drive tops, by train it's even shorter, we'll still be bestfriends, I promise."

I turned to look at everyone, they were standing now, Yaya still sobbing into my shoulder.

"We'll miss you Am" Kuaki smiled, and made his way over to the side opposite the crying Yaya to give me a else followed his example, and we all stood there in the gardens, hugging and crying and soothing each other when we needed it. By the time the bell rang signaling that it was time for school to end, the hug grew tighter, and Yaya's crying mixed with mine grew louder, before we broke apart and looked at each other, sadness etched into every one of our gazes.

"So.....when do you leave?" Tadase asked shakily, trying his best not to sound too cold hearted as the question made it's way to my ears. I knew I would have to answer this, just as I knew that all of them had wanted to know this for a while and that they had all been too afraid to ask.

"Tonight" I whispered. The word hung in the air, echoing inside my head over and over. Soon though I knew I had to leave, so I broke away from the group hug that formed around me again, gave my last goodbye hugs, and started the trek back to my house in sadness. The charas I already knew, had gone home as they did everyday at the end of school unless an x-egg was sensed, then they imeidetly came to us, and we set off to purify the egg and let someones dreams stay alive for as long as we possibly could.

I got to my house, the lights turned off and my mother carrying the last boxes out to the moving van we had rented. I truly did not want leave,but as long as I knew my friends would come to visit me, it would be okay. The only regret, besides leaving of course, was not being able to tell Ikuta before I left. I hoped that someday I would be able to meet him again. My charas flew out of the dark house and into my bag, ready for sleep, and I walked the rest of the way up my drive and over to the door of the vehicle that was take me into the unknown.I started to step into the car, when the presence of an x-egg caught my attention.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
So there's the first chapter, i hope you like it. Continue with this story, yes? no? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
